Deception
by Itz-Uh-That-One-Gurl
Summary: After the death of her older sister, Yami is setting out for an adventure searching for answers. How far is she willing to go for these answers? Will she sail across the whole grandline meeting new allies along the way? Use her new friends trust to her advantage? Or will she leave the unknown alone and let all be in peace? OC's welcomed! A/N in chapter 1!
1. prologue

Hello everyone it's me again I am finally I have decided after many years to finally return and with my new computer! I am oh so very excited to be rewriting this story I have decided to change the characters to a more better appeal to ones curiosity as in "What is this person up to?" "What will he/she be doing next?" "Did she really just do that?" and "Why?" If I am make any grammar mistakes please point them out no matter how many of them there are. Thank you very much!

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been 16 years, 16 years since I have been home. They say this my home but I don't believe them. I want to go home, this is home?

It's very clear that we don't belong even if we are welcomed. I need to know where I came from! I need to know my blood! But looking back all I see is blood, fire, and pain.

"_Mommy loves you."_

Then why did she leave? Why did we leave?

Why doesn't anyone answer any of my questions?

I have to leave even if he doesn't want me to. I have to know.

I can't let anything get into my way. I will use anything that I can to reach my goal, even if it means a sacrifice. I can't let go of this desire to know, I have to learn more, I have to know more.

My village was destroyed, my parents gave us up, we found this village and lived here. These people have welcomed us with open arms they have called us their people, they have cared, feed, and protected us like we are their children, but we aren't. at least I'm not. I have to get out of here.

My brother and I had our parents taken from us from a small age, me being 2 and him being 12, by pirates. I wish to sail out to sea but not for just some silly adventure but to find out who I am. Where I came from and by some miracle, find my parents.

I am an 17 years old girl, my name is Kumari and for the past 16 years of my life I have been living on this island living nothing but a lie. I have been wasting time here just asking questions but not anymore because tomorrow when I set out to sea is the day I find out more than just my identity, I find out who my parents were. What I am.

I am a monster…

**{TBC}**

Woohoo sorry it was so short but I just kind of wanted you to get a taste of what is really going through Yami's mind and sort of telling you why she is setting out.

Does this seem selfish? Or do you think everyone has the right to set out to find out who they really are?

* * *

Anyways I am accepting new OC's not many so make sure you give me your best one! And good luck!

**Here is the mandatory character bio fill out.**

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Age: **

**Sex: **

**Race: **

**Birth date: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin:**

**Hair:**

**Tattoos/scars:**

**Jewelry:**

**Intelligence level:**

**Patience level:**

**Long term goals:**

**Short term goals:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Spontaneous or logical:**

**Title/Rank: Hobbies/Pastimes: Talents/Skills/Powers: **

**Weapons:**

**And lastly what role do you want your OC to be in the story? Hero? Villain? Or a Mutual character?**

* * *

**Here are the extra things that you can, but don't have to, answer.**

**Blood type:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Thick or lean?**

**Left/right handed?**

**Style(elegant or shabby):**

**Balanced or clumsy?**

**Any Obsessions?**

**Any pet peeves?**

**Unique phrases/words:**

**Do they curse? To what extent:**

**Secret desires:**

**How does this person act in public:**

**How does this person act in privacy:**

I know this is a lot to type out but please believe me that this will help me get to know your OC's and find a rightful place for them in my story!


	2. chapter 1: setting out for the adventure

**Chapter 1 the beginning**

You see I have never really liked living in small places, at least not for long.

"Hey Derick I'm kind of hungry."

I tend to get a little rowdy, mischievous. And when that happens

"Alright here's the plan"

Well bad things occur.

"Dammit you little brats bring that back!"

I love being bad.

There are no great and all-mighty expectations from you.

"Aw man Yami we got a whole loaf!"

It's simply wonderful.

"Yami! What do you think you are doing causing such a ruckus again?"

Until the mother hen comes by to stop the fun.

"Aw come on Sam, Derick and I were hungry and we all know just how dirt poor we all are here."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to steal things from people who are dirt poor and work for the things they have."

Too bad the big bad wolf ain't afraid of no pansy.

"Bite me! Because I am not sharing this loaf of bread. I worked hard to get this too, do you know how much you have to plan out just to steal a piece of break?"

"Yami can't you just get a job?"

"Why bother to get a job at a place I not staying long at?"

I don't think I had ever seen my little brothers face so confused before, after all what could ever puzzle a prodigy like himself.

"Not staying long Hey what do you mean by that? Don't tell me you are still planning on leaving?"

"Sam I am sick and tired of this place! I can only be held down for so long I am going mad here Sam, MAD!"

I watched as his roundish face tightened his white eyebrows burrowing in giving him wrinkles only a middle age man would have, never should they have been on a 10-year-old.

"Yami, please, listen to me! You have others to care for. A family that you are responsible for"

"Well I don't want to have responsibility over a bunch of snot nose brats that have it way easier than I ever did"

"Easier! You think we have it easier than you? Every day we wait for you to come home with a job, money, or even food we all pray every night that you will have some sense knocked into you that you really do have all responsibility over us! Yami all we hope for is some help. Tracy and I both know that we could never get good enough jobs to take of the others while the elder two are just running around being crooks!"

"I don't care what you hope for! I am me! I'm free! I am only 16 years old I shouldn't have to worry about any of this! Ally felt the same way and now she is"

"Don't say it!"

None of us could really accept that the eldest one of our family, or what was left of a family, was really gone. One night she was going off again with her little fits going completely ape shit off the wall bonkers and that next morning we had found a body some messed up it was so messed up so unrecognizable, but deep down because we knew no one had come into our house, it was her.

"She's gone Sam. She's gone…"

All the wounds on the body seemed self-inflicted.

"I can't end that way Sam. I don't want to end up like that."

She had clawed off the skin from her thighs, stomach, arms, neck and face. Her white hair ripped out on the floor, now and forever stained red. The paintings she had drawn so beautifully were now smashed from where her fist, feet, and face had met them.

"Sam, this place did that to her, it started off as a little rebellion and just not wanting to stay here, being too closed off from the world. And now it's turned into a sad mourning and loss of a dear older sister."

My brother was speechless, but then again so was I when I watched her pull the butchers' knife on me telling me to keep everyone upstairs no matter what sound, crash, or bang we heard.

"Sam I have to leave I know Amy will wise up when I leave I don't know if it will be for the better or worse for you guys but we do need change. We can't just be left to survive. We need to live."

"When are you leaving?"

I jumped a little when the voice was so close to me, because my brother was still standing there at the bottom of the tree. The voice was coming from the tree, right next to me. Derick.

"Not sure, but it will be soon."

He nodded we were all silent, since the death of A-Ally none of us had ever talked about her. We didn't even say a word at her funeral.

I can't end that way. And I can't do that to the others.

I need to take my sisters message from the grave, literally.

"Ally would not have wanted you to do this."

"Ally would never have wanted me to end that way."

"Yami" Derick started

"No Der. That would have never happened to her if those dead beats had never left her in charge of all ten of us." I look to Sam "I want each and everyone one of you to follow in my steps."

"Yami please. Reconsider."

"I can't do that Sam. I love you all dearly but I can't."

Both of them stayed silent.

"I am leaving tonight. All of my necessities are ready. Sam you can't tell the others. Not until the morning. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded "Yami I just wish there was something else. Another way to deal with this."

"That would only take up time. Precious time that I do need but don't have much left of. I need to leave. I'm sorry Derick but you have a life here. A family. You can't leave them. You have to stay. I love you both dearly and I will miss you all dearly. Please understand that none of this is your fault. I'm going to do this no matter what either of you say."

Jumping down from the treehouse I gave Sam a hug, even though we are nearly the same height and he is four years younger than me, even if he still has many more years to grow he will always be my little brother.

"Sam never forget. You're older sisters will always love you."

I let go of him and walked away. My quest to the answers is just about to start.

I will get my answers.

If they think they could just leave us like that and not give us any answers then that's bullshit.

I want answers.

* * *

One in the freaking morning. Why am I up so late? Because I want my freaking answers. Damn my obstinate attitude.

With just three small bags of food, water, clothes, and weapons. I believe I am ready to go.

"Let's hope for the best and not die on this adventure alright luck?"

Untying the knot I pushed the boat off and watched as the island slowly disappear over the darkened horizon.

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves feeling them slowly rock the boat. And then I remembered.

"Yami never forget that your parents love you."

My parents the very people who had left us all to fend for ourselves, to die so that they wouldn't have a dirty conscious.

I will find them and once I get my answers, if they are reasonable, I may just spare them a quick painless death. But to get there I must find myself a crew first. One that will be able to get me to the other side of the world. They will strong, smart, logical, and loyal. I will need them to put all their trust in me. I need them to believe in what I am doing, they mustn't question me. Otherwise they will have to die.

* * *

(A/N): Now about those OC's they are very much welcomed but be aware they may not be main characters. Due to the fact that I am rewriting this whole story and still have many other OC's from others before. But either way they are welcomed and I promise I will try to fit as many of them into this story as I can.


End file.
